


Bad idea turned good

by McFangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFangirl/pseuds/McFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karaoke night. Emmas feelings for Regina is hard to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad idea turned good

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Wanted by Hunter Hayes, when it's mentioned.

This is a bad idea. Singing and dancing with Regina is a bad idea. Drink with Regina is even a worse idea. Damn Ruby for making her do this. She should never have told Ruby how she felt about Regina. Of curse she would not mind her own business. No one ever does in this godforsaken town.  
It’s been five years sense the curse broke, Regina and Emma’s relationship is great, perfect even. But it’s not enough for Emma she wants so much more. But she would never put that on Regina, when she finally started to open up to her about her past, and Emma had done the same in return. Now that she knows how badly people had treated Regina in her past, especially people she had been in relationship with in some way. So if something ever would happen between them Regina as to be the one to make the first move. They had moments when the had been so close that she could feel Regina’s breath on her lips, but Regina usually closed her eyes and shock her head lightly if to tell herself ‘don’t do this’. And Emma’s heart broke just a little bit every time.

It’s not like she hadn’t tried to make the feelings go away, she dated Hook for a year or so, but eventually broke it of. Because he wasn’t her, he smelled like rom not apples. Everything about him screamed wrong.

Emma took a deep breath and opened the door to Granny’s dinner; she was meet by the smell of coffee and liquor. Ruby had really transformed the place, the tables were pushed aside so it made a quite large dance floor, the lighting was different more cozy then usual and in the middle of the floor was a karaoke machine.

Everyone was already here, her parents, Ruby, Belle, Elsa, Anna and Regina. They were all sitting by the counter. No one noticed her appearance except Regina, of fucking course. Regina waved her over, and Emma was taken aback for a moment by how incredible beautiful she looked. Her makeup was flawless as always, she was dressed in a black figure hugging dress leaving next to nothing to imagination and the obligated cowboy hat it was country music theme this night after all. When Emma got herself together she went over to Regina and gave her a quick hug and sat down next to her, it felt so natural the way their bodies molded together even if it was just for a few seconds. Emma gave a little awkward wave to the rest of the people there as she readjusted her hat. Ruby gave her a knowing look. Emma shout her a stare that said _‘stay the out of it’._

After some small talk and I few shouts each it was time for karaoke. When it was time for choosing who should sing with whom, Mary Margret pick David before Ruby had fished talking. Emma’s smiled fell for a split second, but it appeared quickly again when she could feel Regina looking at her, she understood what Emma was feeling. It wasn’t that Emma wanted to sing with her mother but being thought of first wouldn’t hurt.

_“Okay, so we have the Charming’s, the sisters and me and my girlfriend”_ , Ruby said with a smile plastered on her face as she looked to Emma, _“Emma that leaves you and Regina to pair up.”_  
Yup, Emma was definitely going to kill Ruby.  
Emma looked over at Regina who was just smiling at her, Regina really didn’t get how hard this night was going to be for her. Emma let out a quit sigh, and smiled back.

Ruby and Belle went first, the pressed the shuffle bottom and their song showed up on the screen _“Break up with him”_. Ruby cheered and Emma started laughing, this is the song Ruby used to sing when she was drunk and sad that Belle was together with Gold.

_“Tell him that it’s over_  
_Then bring it on over_  
_Stringing him along any longer girl, its just precious time_  
_Girl, you know it can’t wait_  
_Rip it off just like a band-aid_  
_The way you look at my, girl, you can’t pretend”_

Ruby sang as if her life depended on it.  
When the song was over the got a standing ovation from the crowd.

Then it was Elsa and Ana’s turn, Emma can’t remember what song they sang. Because right after the started to sing, Regina put her hand on Emma’s lower back and leaned closer to her, _“are you okay?”_ Emma sobered at the question, _“yeah, everything is fine”_ Regina just gave her a look that told her she knows she’s lying. But she didn’t remove her hand.

Next up was Mary Margret and David, she looked lovingly at her husband when their song light up the screen _“Loving you easy”_.  
Emma could almost her Regina rolling her eyes at them.

When it was time for Emma and Regina, all of a sudden she got really nervous she looked around at the crowd and at the exit. But Regina grabbed her by the hand and dragged her along with her. When their song appeared on the screen _“Wanted”_ , Emma wanted to cry. The irony wasn’t lost on her.

Emma was relived when Regina decided to sing the first half of the song, because she didn’t trust her voice right now and she knew that part was longer.

_“You know I'd fall apart without you_  
_I don't know how you do what you do_  
_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_  
_Makes sense when I'm with you_

Regina started and Emma’s heart skipped a beat, it wasn’t just Regina’s incredible voice it was also the lyrics that got her.

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_  
_But it's more than one and one makes two_  
_Put aside the math and the logic of it_  
_You gotta know you're wanted too_

This is a really bad idea, really really bad.

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it_  
_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

Emma looked at Regina for the first time since she started singing, and she was meet with Regina’s big brown eyes looking at her with a bright smile. God she’s beautiful.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_  
_And you get that all the time, I know you do_  
_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_  
_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

Emma could feel the way her smile started do disappear, because even if this was exactly how she felt about the woman who was singing this song to her, (not to her with her she remanded herself). It hurt, her eyes started to fill with tears.

_When I wrap you up_  
_When I kiss your lips._  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it_  
_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

Emma wanted to cry and run but at the same time she wanted to kiss her, kiss her with everything she got.  
She took a deep breath, blinked back the tears and started to sing, she didn’t look at the screen she knows this song by heart.

_As good as you make me feel_  
_I wanna make you feel better_  
_Better than your fairy tales_

Emma’s voice broke then, because she realized how much she mean this words.

_Better than your best dreams_  
_You're more than everything I need_  
_You're all I ever wanted_  
_All I ever wanted_

When she tried to drag out those words her voice broke again and it was more noticeable this time.

_And I just wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it_  
_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted”_

When she sang the last sentence she look at Regina, and her eyes filled with brand new tears.  
As soon as the music stop she needed to get out of there, she needed air desperately. She left Regina standing with a confused look on her face, as Emma mumbled _“sorry”_.

When Emma got outside, she took a few deep breaths but it didn’t help. She could feel the tears welling out of her eyes, she knew they could still see her through the windows so she went to the alley next dinner. She put her back to the brick wall, and leaned forward with her head in her hands. She let a heart wrenching sob. She knows she shouldn’t be this upset over a song. But it wasn’t just the song it was her smile, her voice and most of all the feelings Emma had had for Regina for far to long came bubbled up at the surface. It was suffocating, it still is.

Or at least it was until she could her voice calling out for her. _“Emma! Emma, please”_ She never begged, and Emma never made her, so step out of the shadows. Her eyes red shot from crying, _“what?”_ She didn’t mean to snap at her, _“I’m so..”_ she started to apologized. _“You already said that inside, what is going on with you?”_ Regina asked as she took a few step closer to her, and the pulled her in her arms. Emma couldn’t stop it she started to cry again, she felt so save in Regina’s arms. _“Emma talk to me.”_ Regina whispered in Emma’s hair. Emma put her head on Regina’s shoulder, took a calming breath and she could feel how Regina slowly moved her hand on her back. Now or never she thought. _“Regina, I don’t know how to…”_ she hug Regina a little tighter, because this may be the last time she holds her. She could feel Regina holding on to her tighter as well.

She cleared her throat, but noting came out. _“Emma..”_ Regina begun, she took one of her hands from Emma’s back and put it under Emma’s chin and made it so that Emma was facing her. _“Hey.. ”_ she said as she slipped both her hands to Emma’s face and used her thumbs to clean Emma’s face from tears. _“You know you can tell me anything right?”_ Emma nodded against her hands. _“Okay, so why are sad?”_ Emma didn’t look in to Regina’s eyes, she found her shoes really interesting in that moment. _“I just got really overwhelmed.”_ That wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the entire truth either and she know Regina got that. Because she could feel the way Regina’s eyes watched her, waiting for Emma to continue.

Emma took once again another deep breath, _“I’m in love with you”_ Emma still didn’t look at Regina but she could feel her take a sharp inhale. She waited for a few second but Regina still didn’t say anything, so she tried to get away from the woman holding her face and heart. But she could feel Regina take her hand instead, _“really?”_ It sounded more hopeful then Emma had expected. So she looked up, right in to Regina’s eyes, she could see the tears. _“Yes really, I love you Regina”_ She whispered back. Emma can’t remember who moved first, but they were kissing so it didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered. The kiss ended, rather quickly because Emma pulled back resting her head on Regina’s forehead and closing her eyes. _“I love you, and I love you enough that if this isn’t something that you want, we can remain friends I hope, uh I mean after a while I will need sometime to...”_ She was cut of by another kiss. _“I love you too idiot”_ Emma had never been happier to be called an idiot before.

They had now idea that they had had an audience or that they made Mary Margret lose 50 bucks to Ruby.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! It was my first fanfic ever, so please comment and let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
